


Hateable

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is terrible at hating Simon, Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining, Pre-Book: Carry On, Prompt: Carry On Prequel, Watford Fifth Year, Watford First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Baz has been trying to hate Simon since before he met him, but he's never been any good at it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Hateable

BAZ

I knew I was expected to hate the Mage’s heir as soon as he announced that he had one. That’s just what my family does – we hate the Mage, we hate his reform, we hate the people who support him, and if he makes some kid his heir, we hate the kid. It seemed easy enough to me. I’d yet to meet the kid and wasn’t exactly planning on getting to know him, so the plan was to just kind of hate him from a distance. If he agreed to be the Mage’s heir he was probably a bumbling idiot anyway. Hating this guy would be a breeze.

Then I met him. Simon Snow, the chosen one, the Mage’s heir, my enemy. In retrospect I’m not sure what I expected, but I definitely thought he’d be more… hateable. More like the Mage. Arrogant or power hungry or incompetent (I mean, he was incompetent. “Bumbling idiot” was spot on. But I thought he’d be less aware of it.) but he was just a boy. He was confused and out of place and a terrible choice on the part of whoever chooses chosen ones, but still just a boy. 

This did not stop my determination to hate him. I’m great at hating things. (The Mage, the mage’s men, my life, the mage’s reform, myself, merewolves… the list goes on. I could win awards in hating things.) He got to Watford earlier than any of the students that year, which I suppose makes sense – the Mage found him at some orphanage, so he had a lot of catching up to do. I wanted to find it stupid. What, the chosen one just pops up at some Normal orphanage? Did he have Normal parents? That doesn’t happen. And even if it did happen, it would be idiotic to leave the fate of the world of mages in the hands of someone who barely understands magic. (but the Mage is an idiot. So.) I was supposed to hate him. I wanted to hate him. 

But he was an orphan, and he looked so lost, and I just felt bad for him. 

I might still have succeeded if it weren’t for the damn crucible. Who decided we’d have our roommates picked magickally anyway? And why did it have to be him? 

He was so eager. He couldn’t resist the magic at all, and immediately stumbled over to me, his hand already outstretched. I knew exactly what he felt like. I wanted to give in to the pull as soon as I felt it, but I was so determined not to befriend this boy. I couldn’t let him think even for a second that I was pleased about being his roommate. 

I should have hated him. I tried. Sometimes, when he was especially annoying, I thought I was succeeding, but I never was, not really. I pitied him, I thought he was a moron, (he IS a moron) I definitely wanted a different roommate, but I didn’t hate him. 

He’s asleep now (he finally stopped watching me. He thinks I don’t notice, but I do) which means I can stop pretending I am. It’s been less than a week since I was struck by the truly terrifying realisation that not only have I tragically failed to hate Snow, but somehow fallen for him. I was always aware that I didn’t loathe him as much as I should, but this information came as a shock regardless. _Who the fuck falls for their enemy?_

Me, evidently. 

Crowley, I’m an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to do for today so I came up with a really vague idea and wrote until I had this.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> As always, comments make my day so please leave one!


End file.
